


Kahu a Alaka’i (including timestamps 1-5) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Sentinels serve the military and Guides are chattel, Steve is an unbonded Sentinel and Danny an unwilling Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahu a Alaka’i (including timestamps 1-5) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilima/gifts), [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239900) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> This podfic contains the initial story and all five timestamps found on Cattraine's Sentinel 'verse page as of August 2015.
> 
>    
> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

Length: 01:47:44

File size: 99.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/KahuaAlaka'iincludingtimestamps1through5.mp3)

Also at audiofic archive:[Kahu a Alaka’i](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kahu-alaka%E2%80%99i-timestamps-1-5)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731434) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
